New Girl (continued by frojoassassin from littletaco who I used to be)
by frojoassassin
Summary: Missy is 14 and has been an orphan since she was 5. She doesn't remember her family well until she met the ninja. She now is in love, has a sibling,and finds something about her that is different from any other ninja and overlord and Sensei.
1. Technically Chapter 10

My POV  
Okay so Jay was chasing Lloyd around the countertop while I was on my phone Cole was telling Zane about his life and Nya was yelling at Kai to get her some corn. All of a sudden I felt a shock. My eye felt weird I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. One of my eyes were like a snakes and my teeth grew sharper.  
Me:Sensei!  
He ran to the bathroom quick  
Sensei:Missy!  
He looked at my eye, soon everyone crowded around me and Sensei called my dad came over here within 5 minutes. I wonder we're he lives anyway.  
Dad:Are you okay?  
Me:yes I'm fine  
I suddenly got I saw a dark shadow with tentacles it tilted its head I could slightly see it in the light it had no face my eyes opened wide it was the Slenderman.  
Me:ha ha ha (awkward evil laugh)  
Cole:what does she see?  
Me: Turn around sweety  
Cole:What?  
One of his tentacles wrapped around my foot. It was cold. I started to faint. It was dark, I saw static. Then it happened.


	2. Technically Chapter 11

My POV  
I woke up. Everyone was around slenderman was no longer there. The slenderman was just a dream. I looked around they were all asleep but my dad was gone.  
Me: Cole wake up  
Cole: what?  
Me: what happened?  
Cole: um yesterday you were hallucinating and you called be sweety  
Me: oh  
I smiled, so did Cole. He blushed so did I. Then Jay woke up.  
Jay: why are we all in a bathroom?  
Cole: remember last night  
Jay: oh yeah  
Cole: Missy your face is normal now  
Me: oh cool  
I just realized that Sensei and Nya weren't in the bathroom.  
Me: where are Sensei and Nya  
Kai woke up  
Kai:Nya?  
Zane woke up and stood up. But he tripped over Kai.  
Kai: Zane!  
Zane landed on Cole and landed on the floor. It looked weird.  
Me,Kai and Jay started to laugh.  
Cole:Zane get off!  
Zane: okay  
We all stood up.I opened the door but I couldn't, it was locked.  
Me:Hey  
Cole:Why is it locked?  
Me: I don't know  
Jays stomach growled.  
Jay: I'm hungry  
Me: We didn't eat dinner  
Cole: do you have a phone  
We didn't have a phone they were in the living room.  
Me: Just knock on the door  
We al did.  
Me: No ones home  
Cole: they just left us?  
I groaned.  
Me: so for a couple if hours we'll prop ably be locked in here.  
Cole: or days  
Kai:or forever!  
Cole: If it is forever I'll guess we have to repopulate if yo know what I mean  
They all looked at me.  
Me: um okay so the doors locked we can climb through a window.  
Cole there is none.  
Kai: Maybe we can drill a hole in the wall  
We all looked at him.  
Cole: I'm surprised Jay didn't say that  
Jay: What is that supposed to mean!  
Zane: We'll he's pretty much saying you have no intelligence  
Jay: Oh really!  
Cole: Yeah  
Jay chased Cole around the fell on top of me.  
Me: um  
Jay: oh Nya's gonna be pissed


	3. Technically Chapter 12

Coles POV  
Oh hell no I'm so pissed at Jay trying to steal Missy from me oh I'll f*** him up!  
Me:Jay you mother f***er!  
I grabbed his shirt and repeatedly started to punch him.  
Jay: it was an accident I tripped!  
Me:we'll I don't give a shit you pervert  
Missy: Cole stop it was an accident  
Coming from her I knew she wasn't lying.  
Me: Jay I'm sorry  
Jay: Whatever  
I helped him up. Later Sensei opened the door.  
Me: Sensei! Where we're you?  
Sensei: At the hospital  
Missy: Why?  
Sensei: Nya had her baby  
Jay: I...I...I missed my kids birth! Oh no I'm screwed Ill never see Nya again!  
He was crying a little.  
Me: Jay stop crying  
Kai: I'm an uncle but I get emotional when I see someone cry!  
Zane: *tear*My gears are locking up!  
Missy wasn't  
5 hours later...  
Nya never came back and Jay was still crying.  
Jay: what was its name!  
Sensei: it was a boy and the boys name is Landon.  
Jay: OH LANDON!  
Me: My gosh!  
Missy couldn't help but laugh.  
Missy: Hey where's Lloyd?  
Lloyd: I've been here all day  
All: You have!  
Lloyd: yeah oh and by the way the talent show got canceled due to earthquake warning  
Missy: Earthquake warning  
Lloyd: yes supposedly  
Me: So an earthquake is gonna happen?  
Lloyd:Maybe  
The Next Day...  
It was true it was just a warning. We were all practicing for the talent show.  
Me: Now you got me hopped up on that pusher love!  
Missy: when in gone when I'm gone!  
Lloyd: I I I'm feeling your thunder!  
Kai and Jay: Like the ceiling can't hold us!  
It was time while we were driving we were all singing really loud.  
All: and your gonna hear me roar!  
Me: okay let's do a mellow one  
Missy: yeah  
Me: I am a fighter!  
Missy: what about I don't care  
All: I don't care I love it!  
Kai: you now what now this shits about to kick off this party looks wack take it back to straight hip hop and start it from scratch  
We all looked at Kai  
Me: Holy shit!That was awesome  
We were at the talent show. We all got off.  
Missy: Cole I'm scared  
Me: honestly me too  
We walked in it was bright very bright.  
Me: Let's go!


	4. Technically Chapter 13

Zane's POV  
We were walking to the back of the line there weren't as much people as the tryouts probably because most people were horrible I was (by guesstimating) probably the 107th person.  
Cole: Zane are you ready for this?  
Me: Absolutely  
Cole: Good make the best man or woman win  
Me: I'm not a woman  
Cole: I didn't say you were I meant Missy  
Missy: I prefer girl  
Cole: or girl win  
Me: Or girl what  
Cole: Zane shut up!  
Random person: Hey be quiet!  
Cole: You shut it too!  
Missy: Oh no!  
Cole: What?  
Missy: That's Abby  
Cole: oh shit  
Missy: yeah we're screwed if they come over here  
Cole: They?  
Missy: Abby and her boyfriend,Jarod  
Cole:Oh  
Missy: You know what let's practice  
Cole: Yeah  
Missy: okay you first  
Cole: Okay umm I can't wait to get you on the floor good looking hey goin high so high like an oven burn myself just had to touch it okay your turn  
Missy: That wasn't the song  
Cole: I know just go  
Missy: okay I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath scared to rock the boat and make a mess so I sit quietly agreed politely  
Cole: Nice!Zane's turn  
Me: okay hey girl you know your looking so damn fine you looking like you fell from the sky I give it to you  
Missy: Nice Zane  
Me: thank you Kai your turn  
Kai: okay gimme your gimme your gimme your attention baby I gotta tell you a little something about yourself your wonderful flawless ooh your a sexy lady and your turn Jay  
Jay: so what we get drink do what we smoke weed were just having fun we don't care who sees so what we go out that's how it's supposed to be living young and wild and free Lloyd your turn  
Lloyd: shawty wanna thug thug thug bottles in the club shawty wanna hump you know I like to touch I love you lady limes she lick me like a lollipop  
Gosh this line sure takes forever ( by that I mean in a hyperbolic speech not literally because that would be weird)oh what a coincidence two people are away from me  
Abby: Missy?!  
Missy: oh shit!


	5. TechnicallyChapter 14 (it's long!)(awkrd

My POV  
Abby strutted over here with Jarod and she was way in the back of the line.  
Abby: hello Missy  
Me: what do you want Abby  
Abby: oh little orphan Annie got a temper  
Me: Shut up!  
Abby: what ever oh and we're totally gonna win the show  
Me: really cause in the shower I heard you singing and I'm pretty sure you almost broke my eardrums  
Abby: whatever  
Me: okay slut  
Abby: what!  
Jarod: hey shut up Missy  
Me: oh you brought monkey  
Jarod: what did you call me  
Me: you know what I called you and you know it's true  
Jarod: we'll shut it or else I'll give you a popped lip  
Cole: Not I have anything to do with it!  
Jarod: what caterpillars  
Me: oh hell no not his eyebrows  
Cole: yeah shut up at least my face isn't black and blue  
Jarod: it's not black and blue  
Cole: not yet mother fucker!  
He socked Jarod in the face.  
Jarod: I uh Abby come on!  
They went to the back of the line  
Cole: that was awesome  
Me: I know an your eyebrows are pretty sexy  
He blushed.  
Cole: your boo- I mean hair is sexy too  
I blushed.  
Cole: Zane I head and go on the stage  
Zane: okay  
The music started we all watched, it was silent

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind Everybody get up

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
Everybody get up  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you pass through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
In a hundred years not dare, would I  
Pull a Pharside let you pass me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
(Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

It ended and Zane bowed and everyone clapped.  
Me: he did awesome  
Cole: You should've seen yourself  
Zane: thank you Cole and Missy  
Cole: okay it's my turn now wish me luck  
Zane: I wish you luck  
Cole did a thumbs up and walked on stage

The music started:  
Hey little mama  
Ain't gotta ask me if I want to  
Just tell me, can I get a light?  
Roll you up and let it run through my veins

'Cause I can always see the farthest stars when I'm on you  
I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you

Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
You're my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Roll me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

One more time

Pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
Be my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Hook me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby, yeah, yeah.

You're my little pusher love girl  
Ain't ya? Ooh, ooh, yeah.  
Just my little pusher love girl

Now hey little mama  
I love this high we're on too  
And I know that your supply  
Won't run out anytime soon

You gave me a taste, now I know that there's no getting off you  
I don't wanna ever come down off this cloud of lovin' you

Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
You're my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Roll me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

One more time

Pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
Be my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Hook me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

You're my little pusher love girl  
Ain't you? Ooh, ooh, yes, you are.  
Just my little pusher love girl  
I want you.

Since you came around  
I've been living a different life.  
And I don't wanna come down  
From this love I got on high.  
People call me a user, but I want you  
To go on and use me too.  
Nothing else will do.  
All I want is you, baby.

I know, baby, you know who you are.

Now you got me hopped upon that pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
You're my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Roll me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

One more time

Pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
Be my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Hook me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

One more time

Pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
You're my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Roll me up  
All I want  
All I want  
All I want is you, baby

Pusher love  
So high I'm on the ceiling baby  
Be my drug  
So gon' and be my dealer baby  
Hook me up  
'Cause all I want is you, baby

You're my little pusher love girl  
So sweet, yes, you are.  
Just my little pusher love girl  
Ain't you? Ooh, ooh, ooh, yeah.  
She's my little pusher love girl

That was sexy. He walked off stage and moonwalked.  
Cole: He He!  
He hugged me. I blushed. He kinda did too.  
Cole: Oh umm...  
Me: you umm ( embarrassed) did good  
I blushed even more.  
Cole: You too oh I mean thanks  
He blushed even more.  
Cole: oh uh Jay and Kai you're next  
Jay and Kai shuffled onto the stage.  
The music started:

Ay, ay, ay  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go  
Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK

Return of the Mack, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit  
Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

And so we put our hands up  
And so we put our hands up

Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh  
Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)  
Hey  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)  
(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Ma-ckle-more

[Album version ending:]  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us.

I swear Kai should be a rapper when he's older because he did awesome.  
Kai and Jay high-fived.  
Cole: That was so awesome  
Zane: Swag!  
Coming from Zane that was weird we all laughed.  
Me: yeah guys you did great  
Cole: Lloyd why are you always so quiet  
Lloyd: I don't know  
Cole: we'll know it's your turn  
Lloyd: I'm scared though  
Cole: really you scared of all people you fought a 100ft snake fought and The Lord of the underworld and now your scared  
Lloyd: really your right  
Cole: we'll get your ass up there an sing!  
Lloyd: I will  
He ran up there

The music started ( how many times have I said this my gosh!):

I, I'm feeling your thunder  
The storm's getting closer  
This rain is like fire  
And my, my world's going under  
And I can't remember  
The reason that you cut off the lights

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What brought us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love?

Why you're colder than winter?  
You're switching the picture  
You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)  
Once you're hot like the summer  
Please help me remember  
The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What brought us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love?

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
What about, what about love?

You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
Watching every night get colder  
You're moving on, you say  
Here I stay  
I'll take this pain  
Yeah, I can't, I can't

What about love?  
What about our promises?  
What about love?  
You take it all and leave me nothing  
What about love?  
What brought us to the end?  
What about love?  
You cut my wings, now I am falling  
What about love?  
What about, what about love?  
What about  
What about love?  
What about, what about love?  
What about  
What about love?

Lloyd did awesome he even danced too ( show off)  
Lloyd: I did it!  
Me: Lloyd that was awesome  
I hugged Lloyd  
Lloyd:Oh gosh okay Missy it's your turn  
He looked me straight in the face  
Lloyd:are you ready?  
Me: yes  
Lloyd: ready steady  
Me: Ready Freddy  
Lloyd: Now get your  
Cole: Hot  
Lloyd: Cole shut it!  
I ran up  
Was I ready, ready steady, ready Freddy?


	6. Technically Chapter 15

Coles POV  
I was scared for her. Whoa she extremely hot. Damn just her glistening under the stage lights whoa. I blushed  
Jay: Uh Cole your blushing  
I kept blushing  
Jay: Someone said Landon  
I looked at Jay in a weird way.  
I was still blushing if me and Missy ever have kids I naming them Dirk and she can name the I'm pretty sure I'll get her pregnant ( please it's a fact)(shit I'm horny)  
I laughed out loud.  
Jay: What the hell?  
I kept laughing  
Missy just stood blank.  
Cole: you can do it!  
Missy blushed.  
The music started

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

What the fuck that was the sexiest most beautiful thing I ever saw I blushed a lot.  
Jay: Oh my gosh dude stop blushing  
Cole: I can't it so beautiful!  
Jay: um okay  
I immidietly stopped blushing when Missy walked down. I blushed again her ass is like like ahh! I just messed around with my cheeks .  
Me: Stop blushing  
Missy: um okay  
She got down and hugged me.  
I blushed OMFG!I think she blushed too.  
Jay: Okay so we have too wait a couple hours for the results  
Kai: what do we win anyway?  
Jay: A trip to Vegas  
Me: No way I always wanted to go to Vegas!  
Zane: Me too  
Me: you know one of us have to win  
Lloyd: Obviously but aren't we bragging a lot  
Zane: true you never know  
Lloyd: I mean it could be anyone  
Cole: Have any of you notice we don't have a car?  
Kai: yes we need one  
Cole:Awkward subject but why shouldn't we have one we need one we can't keep going on a dragon all the time  
Kai: we need normal lives  
Cole: yeah and no enemy's attacked for 7 months  
Kai: yeah I'm a little suspicious  
Cole: yeah  
Zane: hey so who do you think will win?

So who should win comment in who should win and on (11/8)* I'll check the results  
*unless I get to many of the same votes before


	7. Technically Chapter 16

**O****kay we don't have a winner yet because no one voted so I'll have to choose **  
Lloyd's POV  
The winner is Kai and Jay  
Okay back to the story...  
Announcer: we will announce the winner of the 2013 annual Ninjago Talent show and it is ... Kai Flamy and Jay Walker singing Can't Hold Us! And they win 6 tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada  
All: (cheering)  
Cole: we're going to Vegas, were going to Vegas!  
Me:Woo hoo  
Suddenly Cole grabbed Missy and kissed her in the mouth. She blushed a lot so did Cole  
Cole: Oh sorry um Missy  
Missy: it's fine your a good kisser  
Jay: yeah he practices on his pillow  
Cole looked at him.  
Cole: How'd you know-I mean in I don't  
We all laughed except Cole and Missy  
Cole: Jay shut up at least I don't rape my pillow  
Jay: I *blush* I do not  
Abby came over.  
Abby: I bet you cheated  
Jay: uh no we didn't  
Abby: whatever you sucks anyway  
Missy: oh is that why they won  
Abby: Missy you shut up you didn't even win  
Missy: neither did you  
Abby: so people will always know that I rock unlike you  
Missy: we'll guess what I don't give a shit and I fucken sound like shit and look like it to  
Abby just looked at her  
Abby: UH!  
She stomped away.  
Missy: let's go before anything else happens  
While we were walking out Missy got tripped by Abby  
She got up with eyes like a snake  
Me: Oh shit!  
She socked Abby in the face then walked outside we all followed her.  
Me: So do you think this is gonna wear off?  
Zane: maybe it did the last time  
Me: true so should we wait and wait for her to calm down?  
Zane: that would be good  
We waited for awhile and she was asleep in the car on Cole um on his legs not face down because Cole wants that but no homo though  
Zane: No homo  
I smirked  
Me: no homo


	8. Technically Chapter 17

My POV  
As I was sleeping I was thinking.  
What if Abby won?  
Would my life be different?  
What if I never got but by a snake?  
Would my life be the same?  
What ever happened to me going to school?  
I woke up.  
Me:Cole  
Cole: Yeah?  
Me: How come we don't go to school?  
Cole just stared at me.  
Cole: yeah why not? Zane we should go to school!  
Zane: Yeah that'll be fun  
Cole: Yeah and we can fell normal again  
Zane: YES!  
I just stared at Zane  
Me: Zane there's something different about you?  
Cole: we'll Zane is half robot  
Jay: A nindroid  
Cole: Shut up!  
Me: Maybe we can go to my old school  
Cole: Yeah I'll just ask my dad or Sensei  
Me and Lloyd: We'll ask our dad too  
Kai started off.  
Me: And Kai you can ask Sensei  
Kai: That's a good idea  
Zane: I'll ask my dad too  
Me: Hey Lloyd where's are mom  
Lloyd eyes opened wide.  
Lloyd: you haven't met her yet she works at the museum  
Me: oh okay but on Monday I have school  
Lloyd: today's Saturday that's in 2 days  
Zane: Technically one  
Lloyd: whatever  
Jay: Are you guys tired or is it just me?  
We all yawned. I leaned on Cole again he blushed. I blushed to all of a sudden I kissed him randomly in the mouth  
Cole: Oh gosh!  
Jay: we'll that sounds weird considering she's laying on you  
Cole: umm  
Zane smirked so did Lloyd  
Kai: No homo!  
We all yelled:  
All:NO HOMO!  
Anyway  
We all went inside the house  
When we were walking in the hallway we were all singing and we can't stop and we won't stop by midnight we were in our rooms but still singing Cole came in my room for no reason  
Cole: Hi  
Me: Uh hi?  
We wre bored so we were just talking about sweaters and jackets and cardigans so basically anything that goes on your chest and as we were talking Cole kept looking at my chest all of a sudden he kissed me then we started to make out  
I fell asleep and he fell asleep on the table and yes his shirt was off!  
I woke up in a puddle if blood


	9. Technically Chapter 18

My POV  
I looked at the blood. It was the normal color, black. Cole wasn't awake yet I woke him up.  
Cole: OMFG!  
Me: where do you think it's coming from?  
Cole: turn  
I turned.  
Cole: not your legs or back. Turn  
I turned  
Cole: your heart  
I took my shirt off.  
Lloyd walked in.  
Lloyd: really in the morning!  
I had an undershirt on  
Me: whatever  
Lloyd looked at me  
Lloyd: wow your bleeding a lot!  
Me: yeah  
Cole whispered in Lloyd's ear  
Lloyd: oh!  
They both smirked. Uh a little gross ( sex)  
Me: oh whatever shut up!  
They smirked even more  
Zane walked in. Half of his face was robotic.  
Me: Zane!  
Cole: Not again  
Zane: Missy why is your shirt off?  
Me: you really don't see?  
Cole: that's weird  
I put my shirt back on.  
Me: okay there's more important things than me bleeding so what happened when you first woke up?  
Zane: um I was getting water than I was gonna say good morning to Jay but my eye felt weird so I looked in the mirror and half of it was gone.  
Me: So resulting to the water your face somehow disassembled and you feel a little weird  
Everyone looked at me  
Me: what?  
All if a sudden Zane fell over.  
Lloyd and Cole and me: ZANE!


	10. Technically Chapter 19

Zane's POV  
It was dark I saw one light. I felt different. I remembered the great devourer and Lord Garmadon and the light temple and last I remember Missy when we all first met her I seen her before she met Lloyd I remember she was on her phone then she got captured by snakes. But she got out she was the same before she got bit. Except lonely I saw her in ninjago city I was gonna help her but we'll I don't remember why. No she didn't even get captured by a snake it was something else it was darker than a snake and as dark as her dad it was something really dark. It was deadly and she was possessed by it...


	11. Technically Chapter 20 (yay!)

My POV  
Zane was still in the floor was he dead or in a coma?  
I looked at Cole he was staring at me  
Me: wait he got water  
Cole: yeah  
Me: he was choking I could tell someone give him CPR  
Cole: not me  
Me: not me  
Jay: not me  
Lloyd: not me  
Kai was in his room.  
We all walked in his room. He was playing Xbox  
Me: no freaking way you had an Xbox this whole time!  
Kai looked back than choked  
Kai: oh heh guys  
We all looked at each other.  
Me: I'll grab his feet  
Cole: I'll grab the arms  
Kai: wait what?  
We dragged him to Zane  
Me: CPR  
Kai: no I'll-  
Me: nope  
Kai: if it's saving Zane's life u would do it now if it areas Missy I would do it literally  
Cole: I'll let that one slide but when your done your gonna get it  
Kai: okay fine whatever  
Kai looked at Zane he got lower to his face there lips touched and he gave him CPR  
Zane woke up a second later but Kai was still giving him CPR Zane pushed him off.  
Zane: what the fuck!  
We all laughed at Kai.  
Cole: I got a picture  
Kai: karma's a bitch!


	12. Technically Chapter 21

My POV  
Cole was chasing Kai around for what he said (chapter 20)  
Cole finally got Kai and he socked him in the face. Me and Zane were entertained by it Jay was crying about Landon (his son)  
Me: this is dramatic  
Zane: yeah it's anticlimactic  
Lloyd: okay whatever that means  
Cole: okay I'm done Kai your fine now  
Kai gave him a thumbs up  
Kai: Jay what are you crying about?  
Jay: LANDON!  
Kai: your still bumbed out about that!  
Jay:obviously Kai  
Kai: okay okay I'm sorry  
He hugged Jay  
Lloyd whispered to me: I kinda got the feeling that Kai feels gay  
Me: yeah  
Jay: I never felt so comforted  
I looked at Zane he was staring at something.  
Zane: ever get the lonely feeling?  
Me: yeah when I was an orphan no one was really like me it even liked me  
Zane looked at me  
Zane: Really?  
Zane's POV  
So I have a lot of questions now  
Me: and then why happened  
Cole sat next to her and listened  
Missy: well a couple of years ago I knew this guy he was really mean an always bullied me him and Abby were friends and Abby actually wasn't my friend I had no choice to live with her so I just stayed with her  
Cole: what guy  
Missy: it was Jarod  
Cole: It was!  
Me: yeah but one time he shoved me down and I kicked him in the balls  
Cole:oh shit that must've hurt  
Me: he ran away at the talent show he probably wanted revenge  
Cole: I don't think he'll mess with us anymore  
Me: yeah  
Lloyd: so what happened  
Me: we'll I went to art class at my school and I liked it there  
Lloyd: so you like art?  
Me: yes actually  
Lloyd: keep going  
Me: we'll I haven't had anyone really asked what happened to my life before I was an orphan  
Kai: hey we have to know our facts and your backstory  
Me: aw thanks  
Kai blushed.  
Me: anyway everything went back to normal at school and Abby wasn't really being a bitch anymore so me and her were "acquaintances" and one day I was walking I tripped and a snake bit me and here I am today  
Cole: gee a lot happened  
Me: yeah  
I layed on Cole.  
He layed on me too.  
We both looked at each other .  
Kai was reading a magazine.  
Me: hey why are we sitting on the wall of the balcony  
We all looked down  
All: hmm?


	13. Technically Chapter 22

Coles POV  
I didn't realize we were on a balcony ledge. Weird  
Me: how'd we get here  
Missy: I have no idea  
Zane: let's get down  
Missy: yeah  
We all got up except Missy she slipped  
Missy: whoa!  
I grabbed her hand Zane got her arm  
We both lifted her up she was really light. She looked scared  
Missy : I've never been that scared before  
Me: I've never been afraid for someone that much before  
She kissed me all of a sudden then (ah omfg ah*blushing) she frenched me  
Jay: whoa!  
We did that for like 10 minutes.  
Kai: okay I'm bored and so jealous  
Me: whatever  
Zane: hey do you have a birthday  
Missy: yeah who doesn't I don't know when but who doesn't  
Zane: interesting  
I looked at Zane, then nodded I knew what ,he was thinking surprise party for Missy  
I mouthed: oh yeah *nodding*


	14. Technically Chapter 23

My POV  
Cole and Zane are acting weird  
Coles POV  
Me and Zane are getting ready we'll were planning Missy's party so far were just having cake and going to the beach.  
Zane: I think that's it  
Me: yeah that's good  
Zane: we'll decorations  
Me: you sure we should  
Zane: we'll I don't know probably no though  
Missy walked in  
Me: nothing!  
Zane: no!  
We both walked to my room  
(the whole conversation (until the star)is whispering)  
Me: okay that was close  
Zane:yeah*  
We both walked out  
Missy was standing there  
Missy: what was close  
Me: nothing!  
Zane: no!  
Me: uh 3  
Zane: 6  
Me:69!  
Missy looked at me weird  
Me: uh...yeah I moved my eyebrows up and down  
My POV  
Whoa that was sexy!  
Coles POV  
I'm blushing like crazy now!  
I got my phone out  
I texted Zane:  
When are we going to have the party!?  
Zane's phone buzzed.  
He look wide eyed then looked at me  
Zane texted back: in 2 days  
I nodded  
Missy looked at us  
Then walked away  
I looked at her ass.  
Me: Dat Ass!  
She looked at me  
We both blushed.  
Oh Gosh! I'm horny!


	15. Technically Chapter 24

Coles POV  
Oh boy so it was 1 day from Missy's party we have everything ready. Thank gosh!  
Missy: hey Cole  
Me: oh Missy hi where have you been  
Missy: oh playing with Kai  
That sounded wrong.  
Me: oh really what game  
Missy: minecraft  
Me: oh and he didn't invite me!  
Missy: you were busy though  
Me: oh yeah  
Kai: hurry up!  
Missy: shut up  
She got Cheetos and sprite  
She ran wait no-fucking teleported!  
Me: Missy!  
Missy: holy shit!  
Me: wow  
Missy: oh gosh!  
We both looked at each other then blushed she just got the stuff and went to Kai's room  
Kai: woo hoo  
That sounded weird  
Zane: okay we're ready  
Me: good  
Jay: so did you get her a present  
What the fuck!  
My eyes were huge and my face was really red.  
I got on my knees  
Me: no!  
Jay: oh crap  
I put my shoe on then went to the store. It started to rain. Wait I had all I need at home.  
I an home but I stepped in a puddle. My sock got wet. I wasn't wearing my shoe. I looked at my other Jordan it was muddy. I took it off then ran home.  
I crashed in to Missy.  
She turned we she was laying on me.  
Me: um  
We both got up.  
We blushed.  
Jay: uh okay  
Zane: okay back to minecraft  
I walked in Kai's room the lights were off.  
Missy: you can "come" now  
I turned the light on.  
That sounded so fucking disgusting.  
I played it off.  
Me: oh I wanna play  
I grabbed a controller  
I sat down next to Missy.  
Missy whispered to me: I know what you were thinking  
I nodded and blushed. Soon all of us started to play minecraft  
Jay: why is there mud on the floor.  
My eyes opened wide . I looked at my grey socks. I ran to my room and got socks. Whoa my room was a mess.  
I threw the socks at Jay.  
Jay: Ahhh!  
He threw them in the hamper.  
Jay: hey my socks.  
Me: who cares  
Jay: now they became a size 9  
Me: who gives a fuck  
Jay: me!  
Me: there just socks  
Jay: yeah but there special  
Me: what you practiced kissing in them?!  
Jay: *blush* no there always clean knowing you they'll be gone with all yours  
I looked at Kai's hamper all my socks were in there.  
Kai: hey creeper!  
I looked at him.  
Kai: it almost blew me up!  
Me: oh okay  
Kai: duh minecraft talk  
What a diva


	16. Technically Chapter 25

Coles POV still  
I was going to my room we were playing minecraft all day so far we found gold. It was like 10:00pm . I was tired my eyes were red. I yawned. Missy was going to her room. All of us did. At midnight we were all awake.  
Missy: I can't sleep.  
Jay: me either  
Zane: me either  
We all got up we were just standing in the hallway then we sat. We just looked at each other.  
Me: so how's the weather  
Zane got up he went to the kitchen.  
Me: I'm bored  
Missy: me too  
Zane: raining  
Me: that was like an minute ago when I asked that.  
Missy: it's been raining all day  
Me: yeah  
Kai looked at me.  
Kai: I'm gonna go play video games  
Missy followed him and Jay followed to. I decided to.  
They were playing just dance.  
Me: why the fuck are you playing just dance  
Kai: when there's nothin to do just dance  
Me: wow okay.  
Missy was on the bed. She was clearly bored. She was on her phone. She was filming Kai and Jay dancing.  
Then she started typing.  
Me: what are you on?  
Missy: Instagram  
She stopped typing then took a picture of me.  
She typed again.  
Missy:#justdance#boredashell  
Me: dildo  
Missy: what?  
Me: dildo  
Missy: its ditto not dildo  
All of a sudden Jay started to laugh a did too.  
Me: whats a dildo?  
Missy: a sex toy it like a vibrator but doesn't move by itself  
I blushed then laughed  
Me: so it's for girls  
Missy: and for really gay guys  
We all laughed  
Jay: where's Zane at I bet he's all what a dildo then someone's all like a vibrator then he's all what a vibrator  
Me: we'll yeah is Zane unless he has his funny switch on  
Missy: where's his little switch box at  
Me: on his chest an stomach  
Missy: I thought you where gonna say somewhere else  
Me: no that's too many gears


	17. Technically Chapter 26

Coles POV  
Today's Missy birthday so I'm gonna drive her to the beach while she's blindfolded. She might strangle me but it's worth it.  
I texted Zane he was at the beach: is it ready?  
Zane texted: almost all we need is the shade thing  
I texted: we don't need it it's not gonna rain again  
Zane texted : okay  
Missy: okay why am I blindfolded  
Me: you'll see  
We were there.  
I untied her.  
Me: ta da!  
She smiled  
Then she hugged me.  
Missy: you know what!  
Me: what  
Missy: the water  
Everyone took off there shirts even Missy. I threw a bikini at her.  
Missy: I'm gonna go get dressed  
5 minutes later she came out.  
She had a huge rack  
I looked at Zane.  
Zane nodded.  
Missy: let's go  
we all hopped in the water  
Kai was drooling. I licked my lips I went underwater than tripped Kai.  
He fell over.  
Kai:ahh! slenderman!  
Me: what it was me retard  
Kai: I knew that  
Missy pushed me in the water.  
Me: ahhhhh!  
I grabbed her hand and I pulled her in.  
Missy: ahhhh!  
We both fell in. We both got up too.  
All of a sudden it started to rain.  
Me: ahh  
We all ran out.  
Me: Zane where's the shad thingy!  
Zane: I didn't get one  
Me:Ah shit! Just get in the car!  
Zane was driving.  
Me and Missy were in the back and everyone else was at home.  
Missy: maybe we can go to vegas tomorrow  
Me: yeah  
We went home home  
We were all quiet  
Me: we can do presents  
Missy: Really!no one ever got me presents before some friends I used to have  
I blushed  
We got the slightly damp presents and put them in the table.  
She smiled at me. I blushed.


	18. Technically Chapter 27

My POV  
Okay so I'm super happy! Coles so hot an he's so nice too. I wonder what he got me?  
Me:okay so smallest to biggest  
Cole: we'll I have the biggest  
Kai: oh my gosh that's so wrong!  
I blushed than laughed  
Me: I don't mean dicks I mean presents  
Cole looked at my boobs  
Cole: exactly  
I blushed so Zane's was the smallest.  
I opened it it was a picture of all of us at the talent show  
Me: aw Zane thanks  
Jay: dude look at my face  
We all looked then laughed his mouth was all weird  
Kai: look at me  
We did he looks wide eyed  
We laughed more  
Cole: oh my fucking gosh look at me!  
He was staring at my boobs in the photo  
We all laughed but I blushed and laughed. He blushed too.  
Next I opened jays present  
It was a little voodoo doll  
Me: omg this is so cool thanks!  
Jay: your welcome  
It was a string doll not one with a face on it  
Kai: my turn  
I opened it was skull carved dagger they were made of gold  
Me: OMFG these are so cool!Thanks!  
Kai:your welcome  
Cole:my turn  
It was a box  
I opened it.  
It was a golden skull now and arrow.  
Me: OMFG it's so cool  
Cole: ah well *blushed*  
I kissed him in the cheek.  
He blushed even more.  
Lloyd: my turn  
I opened it it was a purple ninja suit ahhhh!  
All I our eyes( except Lloyd's) were wide  
Me: Ah thanks lloyd  
I hugged him (hey he's my brother remember)  
Lloyd: dad has the armor for you  
Me: oh okay can you guys pick it up?  
Lloyd: yeah of course  
Kai,Jay,Zane, and Lloyd went.  
! making out part be warned!  
When they went out the door Cole looked at me. I stared at him then nodded. I kissed him then it turned into making out then his shirt was off and we were on the table making out. My shirt was off too I was wearing my bikini still. I was brushing my fingers through his hair (it was so smooth!).We were french kissing too. And he was french kissing my neck too. (I think that's what you call it) Damn he was a good kisser.  
Cole: Birthday sex!  
Me: hell yeah!  
Birthday sex is done (you really think they would actually make love yet?! If you did thats weird maybe next year (by year I meant like two months)(so like when there 15 or 16)  
Kai opens the door he was singing:  
We are the champions my friend!  
Kai: whoa what going on here  
Cole got off of me  
Cole: nothing  
Me: you can't see me!  
Kai : yeah I can !  
I rolled my eyes  
Me:(whispered to Cole) maybe next year you know what)  
Cole: yeah!  
Kai: oh gosh Missy!  
I smiled  
Lloyd: oh gosh what's going on in here  
Cole: (jumping up) nothing  
Me and Kai laughed  
Cole: nothing your too young  
Lloyd: no I'm not  
Cole: technically you are  
Lloyd: whatever you turned like eight!  
Cole:what ever  
Oh boy!  
I was night time and we were on the floor. We were all telling stories  
Me: okay guys my turn:  
Once in ninjago there was a tall man named victor surge he was walking down the street one day then he suddenly was never seen again someone said he got kidnapped he was never seen again and someone saw him once but that was in the forest he had no fave his face was completely blank (features) and that person who saw him was kidnapped and never seen again. People say he's still in the woods watching you with no eyes...


	19. Technically Chapter 28

We'll guys this is the last chapter of new girl it was fun but I'll be making more (stories) in the next one (spoiler) there all two years older so you know what that means, yup, sex so it will be rated m for future notice it will be graphic (in your mind when your reading it) so be warned anyway back to the story...  
Coles POV  
We'll that story was a little scary but it's just a story  
Me: that was kinda scary  
Missy looked at all of us we were all scared  
Missy: oh come on guys  
Me: we should be going to bed guys all together though  
Kai: yeah that would be good  
We all went to sleep except I felt a cold chill down my spine  
I woke up I looked around there was a tall man with no face that man was victor surge he was looking down at Missy. Missy was still asleep. I was so scared. Then all of a sudden he turned his head all the way back it was so unearthly. He looked at me  
Me: ahhhhhhh!  
We all woke up. Victor surge was on top of Missy still. He was staring at her still. What a pervert! He looked at her at petted her face she suddenly started petting her neck. Light strokes too. She still looked startled yet relieved. The. She suddenly started caressing her chest and scratched at symbol it was an Xed out circle  
I was still startled. All of a sudden he grabbed her neck. She looked at him angrily. She held his wrist and it turned dark all of a sudden. Her eyes were snake like glowing purple. Victor got angry and stood up he was ready to kill her but she kicked in his balls (holy shit)  
Missy: the one spot were boys weaknesses are.  
Victor grabbed her hand and held it.  
All of a sudden he looked at her and her eyes opened wide then shut  
Oh shit...


End file.
